pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ash's Goodra
'''Ash's Sliggoo is a -type Pokémon owned by Ash Ketchum and is the fourth Pokémon he caught in the Kalos region. Biography Sliggo first appeared as Goomy when a Swanna dropped it and fell straight into Ash's face. Goomy looked really dry and weak when Swanna carried it, so Ash and his friends to it to a nearby lake for it to recuperate. However, as Goomy started bonding with them, it was easily frightened by Clemont's Dedenne since it is partially a Fairy-type and due to the fact that Goomy is a Dragon-type. When Goomy was hungry, it went to the forest and started to eat some leaves from a bush. But, when Clemont's Chespin accidently angered an Ariados while getting some food, Goomy easily became petrified and hid behind Ash's Pikachu. Clemont used a machine to figure out why Goomy was afraid of Bug and Fairy-types. It was shown that Goomy once lived in a pond with some forest Pokémon until a vicious group of Bug-types came and attacked. But luckily for Goomy, a flock of Swanna saved it and carried it somewhere safe away from the pond. All of a sudden, Team Rocket appeared and captured Pikachu and Goomy. As they were captured, Goomy somehow started bonding with Pikachu and helped it escape using its slime. As they escape, Pikachu assisted Goomy by carrying it on its back as they are running back to Ash and the gang. However, Team Rocket showed up upon learning that Pikachu and Goomy escaped their trap. Ash and his friends showed up to save the two Pokémon, but during the battle Pikachu as well as Ash's Fletchinder got confused after getting hit by James' Inkay's Psybeam and started to attack each other despite Ash trying to make them snap out of their confusion. Goomy was touched seeing how Ash is willing to protect it from danger, so in return for helping it get better, it stepped in and blasted Inkay and Pumpkaboo with Bide. Once Team Rocket was blasted off, Goomy decided to become Ash's Pokémon and Ash gently caught Goomy with his Poké Ball. Personality When Goomy made its debut in the series, Goomy appeared to be very friendly and would affectionately suck on people's ears. However, Goomy is a very timid Pokémon and shows to have a great fear for and -type Pokémon like Clemont's Dedenne and Ariados. But despite being timid, it has shown to perform very strong attacks like Bide and would use Rain Dance to increase its strength and abilities. Goomy even hates being insulted or criticized by anyone who says something offensive and would use Rain Dance on them in order to make them apologize. Goomy can sometimes use its slimy body to deflect any attacks from other Pokémon without taking further damage to itself or it would put slime on others for rare occasions like when it put slime on Pikachu to escape from Team Rocket's trap. Goomy somehow overcame its fear of Dedenne after seeing how it protected Goomy from Team Rocket. Known moves Voice actors Chinatsu Akasaki (Japanese) Trivia *Sliggoo is Ash's second -type Pokémon. The first one being Gible. *As a Goomy, Sliggoo was Ash's smallest Pokémon. *Sliggoo is the first Dragon-type Pokémon to evolve in Ash's team. *Currently, Sliggoo is Ash's only Pokémon from Kalos that is not weak to Electric-types. Gallery Ash's_Goomy.png|As a Goomy Ash_Goomy_Rain_Dance.png|Using Rain Dance Ash_Goomy_Bide_1.png|Charging Bide Ash_Goomy_Bide_2.png|Firing the Bide es:Goomy de Ash Category:Dragon-type Pokémon Category:Ash's Pokémon Category:Recurring Pokémon